Symphony of Heaven
Symphony of Heaven is a symphonic blackened death metal project based out of Owensville, Indiana in the United States.Beard, Mason (May 1, 2017). "Interview: Symphony of Heaven". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. Formed in 2016 officially by Logan Thompson, he debuted with a track on a compilation by The Bearded Dragon Productions. Thompson later became known as "Pathos" and continued the project with himself going under the aforementioned moniker."Mark Twain. George Orwell. Lewis Carroll". Instagram. August 12, 2018. Retrieved on October 17, 2018. History The project began in 2017, as an unnamed project led by Logan Thompson. On February 3, 2017, the project debuted under the name of Symphony of Heaven with a compilation released by The Bearded Dragon Productions, with the track "Anno Domini Instrumental".NARAKU666 (November 24, 2017). "Symphony of Heaven". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. A week later, the project released their single, "Stratagem", his sophomore single and debut with vocals.Beard, Mason (February 10, 2017). "Symphony of Heaven releases "Stratagem"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. The single was followed by a lyric video.thrashboy (May 14, 2017). "One Man Solo Project 'Symphony of Heaven' Releases 'Stratagem' Single/Lyric Video". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. On May 30, 2017, the project released Of Scars and Soil, his debut release.Beard, Mason (May 31, 2017). "Symphony of Heaven releases "...Of Scars and Soil..."". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 18, 2018.thrashboy (June 1, 2017). "One Man Solo Project 'Symphony Of Heaven' Released Debut EP '...Of Scars and Soil...'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on October 18, 2018.Beard, Mace (June 1, 2017). "News: Symphony of Heaven releases "...Of Scars and Soil..."". The Bearded Dragon Productions. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. Symphony of Heaven released their lyric video for "...Of Scars and Soil" in June 2017.thrashboy (June 25, 2017). "One Man Solo Project 'Symphony Of Heaven' Releases '...of scars and soil...' Lyric Video". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on October 18, 2018.Beard, Mason (June 23, 2017). "Symphony of Heaven - "...Of Scars and Soil..."". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. The same week, the project appeared on another compilation released by The Bearded Dragon Productions, titled Metal From the Dragon (Vol. 1). Only a month later, the project, alongside Children of Wrath, signed to Nosral Recordings.Beard, Mason (July 26, 2017). "Nosral Recordings Signs 2 Bands". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. In November, the band released "In Anger's Midst", their debut single off the upcoming album The Season of Death and announced the pre-orders.Beard, Mason (November 10, 2017). "IVM Premiere: Symphony of Heaven - In Anger's Midst". Retrieved on October 18, 2018.thrashboy (November 28, 2017). "One Man Spirit Filled Extreme Metal Band 'Symphony of Heaven' - 'In Anger's Midst'". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on October 18, 2018.thrashboy (November 8, 2017). "One Man Solo Project 'Symphony of Heaven': "The Season of Death" Album Now Available for Pre-Order". The Metal Resource. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. On November 24, 2017, Symphony of Heaven released their debut album, The Season of Death via Nosral Recordings.Beard, Mason (November 23, 2017). "Album Review: Symphony of Heaven - The Season of Death". Indie Vision Music, Retrieved on October 18, 2018. On August 12, 2018, Thompson announced he would be acting under the moniker of "Pathos" in the project. The project is currently working on a black metal split with Timōrātus and Bismoth.Napier, David (July 29, 2018). "David & Courtney Napier Bring What Metal Can Be - Exclusive Interview with TIMŌRATŪS". The Metal Onslaught. Interview with Mason Beard. Retrieved on October 18, 2018.Beard, Mason (October 10, 2018). "Symphony of Heaven working on New material". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on October 18, 2018. On October 19, 2018, Pathos announced that Nagrash Sargoth of Gesel would be joining the project as a session member on the upcoming black metal split.Beard, Mason (October 19, 2018). "Symphony of Heaven adds Nagrash Sargoth for Black Metal Split". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on October 19, 2018. On December 3, 2018, the project released another cover song by Horde, alongside Ruah of Ascending King taking over Vocals.Beard, Mason (December 3, 2018). "Symphony of Heaven / Ascending King Collaboration of Horde cover". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on December 3, 2018. On February 18, 2019, it was announced the project would be performing at Audiofeed Festival in 2019 and that the project was no longer a solo project, but a band in the vein of European acts. The lineup officially added Nagrash Sargoth, Timoratus of the same band, Ruah of Ascending King, and Asaph of Mystic Winter. However, on June 16, 2019, Ruah was forced to withdraw from the band due to a medical emergency. On June 22, the band announced their newest addition with Eero Tertsunen (Renascent, The Slave Eye, Angel of Sodom) on Bass. The band performed at Audiofeed and would go perform another show in Evansville in 2019. The band would sign with Rottweiler Records and release a single, "You Shall Be As Gods", on January 1, 2020.Sullivan, Christian (January 1, 2020). "New Signing To Kick Off 2020". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on January 2, 2020. Members Current Former Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2016 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2016 Colors = id:Vocals value:claret legend:Vocals id:All value:purple legend:All_instruments id:Guitars value:teal legend:Guitars id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Studio value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Others_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:text value:black BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = layer:back at:05/30/2017 color:EP at:11/24/2017 color:Studio at:03/19/2019 color:EP BarData = bar:Pathos text:"Logan Thompson" bar:Judah text:"Judah Dijk" bar:David text:"David Napier" bar:Ruah text:"Aaron Kirby" bar:Eero text:"Eero Tertsunen" bar:Mason text:"Mason Beard" PlotData= width:13 bar:Pathos from:start till:end color:Vocals bar:Judah from:10/19/2018 till:09/01/2019 color:Guitars bar:David from:10/01/2018 till:09/21/2019 color:Guitars bar:David from:09/21/2019 till:end color:Bass bar:Ruah from:02/18/2019 till:06/16/2019 color:Bass bar:Eero from:06/22/2019 till:09/21/2019 color:Bass bar:Eero from:09/21/2019 till:end color:Guitars bar:Mason from:10/01/2018 till:end color:Drums width:3 bar:Pathos from:start till:02/18/2019 color:All bar:Pathos from:02/18/2019 till:06/16/2019 color:Guitars bar:Pathos from:06/16/2019 till:end color:Bass }} Discography Studio albums * The Season of Death (2017) EPs * Of Scars and Soil (2016) Splits * Body of Christ (2019; w/ Bismoth and Timōrātus) Singles * "You Shall Be As Gods" (2020) Other songs * "Invert the Inverted Cross" - Horde (2018) * "Drink From the Chalice of Blood" - Horde (2018; w/ Ascending King) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Symphonic Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:United States Bands